Bears at Baseball
by Pre-Animation Man
Summary: When the baseball game is over, The Teams of Care Bears take over the ballpark to play their own championship ball game


Oopsy Bear and his friends

lived in a baseball park.

Every night they watched the game, and they waited.

When the game was over, the fans went home.

Then the lights went out, and Oopsy Bear yelled, "Okay, Care Bears! It is cleanup time!"

They always found surprises.

"Okay!" Oopsy Bear shouted, "We picked up all the food Now it is practice time. Jog around the bases! Deep knee bends in left field! Push-ups in right field! Running and sliding at home plate! Pitchers, follow me!"

Funshine Bear's fastball sizzled.

Grumpy Bear caught everything.

Cheer Bear broke only two bats. And no one tripped over first base.

"We are looking good, Bears!" cried Oopsy Bear.

The Care Bears were busy batting and running, sliding and yelling.

No one saw Bedtime Bear creep onto the field.

"Run!" shouted Share Bear

It is that pest, Bedtime Bear, He ruins everything.

"Hold it, everyone!" Bedtime Bear shouted. "I have a letter for you."

Oopsy Bear took the letter and read it out Share Beard

We challenge the Care Bears to the Big Game-Saturday at midnight. Sharp!

signed ...The Muppet Babies

"Hurray!" cheered the Care Bears. "The Big Game at last!"

Bedtime Bear was not cheering. Oopsy Bear thought he knew why. "Casey, you know baseball. Will you be the umpire?"

"Who, me?" said Bedtime Bear.

"Yes! Yes!" shouted the Care Bears. "Bedtime Bear for ump!"

"Okay," said Bedtime Bear. "Thanks."

Now he was smiling.

"All right, Care Bears!" said Oopsy Bear. "Let us show those Muppet Babieswe play the best ball in town."

Every night, the Care Bears batted, and ran, and slid, and planned for the Big Game.

Share Bear called the newspapers and the radio stations. Posters were put up. At last the big night came.

"This is it, team," said Oopsy Bear. "We will meet in front of the Muppet Babies' ball park, Be there at midnight. Sharp! Get there any way you can. Good luck!"

Some went by subway, Some went by tugboat, Some just went, At midnight, Oopsy Bear took the roll call. All the Care Bears were there.

The air was cool. The moon was full and bright as the night.

It was a great night for a ball game.

The Care Bears ran onto the field.

"Hurray!" shouted the fans. The Muppet Babies ran onto the field.

"HURRAY!" shouted the fans.

Bedtime Bear met with the two captains "Everybody plays," he said. "And nobody argues."

"Shake," said Oopsy Bear.

"Shake," said Baby Kermit.

"PLAY BALL!" called Bedtime Bear.

Cheer Bear stepped up to the plate. The Muppet Babies' pitcher wound threw the first pitch—

CRACK!

Willie hit the ball, It flew over the second baseman's head.

Their turn at bat ended, the Care Bears had three runs.

Then the Muppet Babies came to bat.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

They scored four runs, The fans went wild.

"This is some game," said one fan. "This is the game of the year!" cried another.

In the second inning, the Bears played better.

Cheer Bear threw the ball.

Grumpy Bear caught it.

"Out! Out!" shouted Bedtime Bear.

Each inning the Netter caught everything in sight. But the Muppet Babies stayed ahead.

In the seventh inning, the Care Bears took the lead. They scored five runs.

Then the Muppet Babies were up

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

They loaded the bases.

"TIME OUT!" called Baby Kermit. "I am calling in Baby Piggy."

"Who is Baby Piggy?" asked Oopsy Bear, Baby Kermit smiled. "He is our pinch hitter."

Baby Piggy marched to the plate, The Bears ran to the umpire.

"He is not one of us!" the Bears yelled.

"But he is one of us," said Baby Kermit. "He is wearing our uniform."

"I smell a rat" muttered Cheer Bear.

Bedtime Bear looked in the rule book, Then he shook his head.

"RAT. . .er. . .BATTER UP!" he called.

Baby Piggy waved the bat, high over his head.

"Watch out, mister pitcher," he called "If you throw that ball near the plate, I will blast it to the moon."

Funshine Bear pitched a fastball, right over the plate.

CRACK- K-K!

Baby Piggy was not kidding. He hit that ball right out of the park.

The score was tied.

Soon the Muppet Babies were ahead by eight runs.

Baby Piggy came to bat a second time.

CRACK!

Baby Piggy showed Cheer Bear his way of sliding into home plate.

"TIME OUT!" called Oopsy Bear. "Are you all right?"

He asked Cheer Bear.

"Sure," said Cheer Bear. "Let's get those runs back!"

"PLAY BALL!" yelled Bedtime Bear.

As the sky got lighter, The Care Bears' chances got dimmer.

The Muppet Babies were ahead 25 to 14.

The Bears were down to their last out.

The Muppet Babies put the Baby Gonzoin to pitch.

ZING went the Baby Gonzo's ball, CRUNCH went Cheer Bear's bat.

Now the count was two balls and two strikes and no bats.

"Bring out a big one!" yelled Oopsy Bear.

It took twelve Bears to roll out the big bat.

"Where is the strike zone?" asked the Baby Gonzo.

"Over the plate," said Bedtime Bear.

"You pitch them, I call them. The Baby Gonzo pitched. Everybody get ready! Swing!" yelled Oopsy Bear.

"Wait! Not this one!" shouted Share Bear.

"It's too fast!"

It was too close, too.

"BALL THREE," called the umpire.

The next pitch hit Grumpy Bear's tail.

"HIT BATTER! TAKE YOUR BASE!"

The twelve Bears trotted down to first.

Funshine Bear was up next.

"I cannot lift that big bat," said Funshine Bear.

He found a scorecard pencil.

"Now I am ready!" he yelled

"Okay, Bears," said Oopsy Bear, there are two outs. "When Funshine Bear hits the ball, take off and keep running!"

Funshine Bear hit a hard ground ball, The twelve Bears took off from first base.

The Muppet Babies could not see when the ball went.

The Bears passed second base, then third got there first!

Twelve times the umpire called, "SAFE!"

Twelve runs were in.

The Care Bears were ahead 26 to 25.

When the Muppet Babies came to bat. they had no luck with Baby Piggy, or the big bat, or the pencil.

After three easy outs, the game was over.

The fans cheered.

It was a great night for the Care Bears.

Even the Muppet Babies said so. "We will meet again next year at your ball park," said Baby Kermit. "And we will remember to bring plenty of bats."

The happy Bears headed for home, any way they could. Some went by subway. Some went by tugboat.

Some just went, It was time for a good day's sleep.

And dreams about the night games to come.


End file.
